Bunnys Are Cute
by KingBumble
Summary: A story about Jacks crush on Bunny and the transformation Jack takes.
1. Flight to North

Chapter 1

Flight to North's

The wind was ice cold, there was a storm coming and Jack loved it. It had been five years since he and the guardians had taken down Pitch. After that nasty little event things had calm down and the children's belief was at an all time high.

Jack at that moment was flying to the North Pole to one of the monthly meetings. Wind was blowing excitedly, feeding off of Jacks own excitement. He was going to see Bunny! * cough cough * I mean he was going to see all of his friends, * whispers * but mostly Bunny.

Jack had to admit that he may have grown an irregular lust for the furry guardian. But he was NOT going to tell anyone that! What if it caused him to lose Bunny as a friend? Or even worse, what if it caused him to lose the rest of the guardians? The guardians were the only family Jack had, he couldn't lose them. Not when he just got them, He wasn't even sure if he could handle being alone again.

" Alright Jack enough negative thoughts, we're going to go see everybody and have a good time, positive thoughts only". Jack could see North's Workshop in the distance, soon jack would be with the people he had learned to see as family.

Jack flew through an open window only to then perch himself on his staff to observing the chaos unfold itself.

"Pairs, Lagos, Cairo, and Hetauda! Quickly girls, we're late on our rounds". Yelled tooth as she fluttered around the room.

"Ha! You think egg is better than toy? Never! Christmas always better than silly Easter".

"Did you just call MY holiday silly? Oh, I don't think so, it's on!"

Jack could see sandy standing on the other side of the room. He was also watching the even in front of them with an amused smirk on his face. Welp guess it's up to Jack to try and sort out this mess…maybe.

At least they never change, Jack thought to himself before jumping off his staff.

 **Authors Note**

I do not own Rise of the guardians! just wanted to make sure everyone knows that. Anyways thanks for reading. If there is anything I need to fix please let me know ( I had to do this on my phone, which sucked)

Pairs is a city in France

Lagos is a city in Federal Capital Territory in the Nigerian state( I think, Correct me if I'm wrong)

Cairo is a city in Egypt

Hetauda is a city in Nepal


	2. Ice Pranks

**Ice Pranks**

In between jumping off his staff and before his feet touched the ground, an idea had had manage to form in Jack's head. Almost silently thanks to winds help jack landed on the ground and gently tab the floor with his staff. Soon a patch of ice sprong to cover the wood. It quickly made its way under the two fighting guardians. jack gave a sly smile looking up knowing wind would take care of the rest. Wind gave a roar and blew hard at both Bunny and North, that plus the fresh ice cause them to fall. The roar from wind had caught tooth's attention, sandy was silently laughing wiping a fake tear from his face.

"So, hows everyone doing?" You could here the laughter in Jacks' voice. North, spread like a starfish on the ground and wide-eyed began a hefty laugh followed but Tooth. Bunny quickly tied to lift himself off the floor and ice only to slip and fall back down, it almost looked like really crapy break dancing.

"That's it! You better watch yourself Frosty cuz, I'll be comin for you." Bunny yelled from his position on the ground.

"oh no, this can't be, the horror." sarcasm dripped from Jacks voice as he swooned. Jack smirked at how well he could rile up Bunny, it was definitely one of his favorite hobbies.

After a few more heated comments North had gotten himself up.

With a Few more fading chuckles, North started the meeting. "Alright, is everyone ready for meeting?" North Asked

Sandy and Tooth both gracefully floated to their chosen seats. North taking the head chair at the table and jack taking the chair across from Tooth. Bunny had by that time manage to crawl his way off the ice and grudgingly took the seat next to Jack.

Jack feeling only slightly guilty looked over at Bunny and smirked. Bunny having seen Jacks look only glared back. Jack could have felt badly about Bunny's reaction but he was too happy about Bunny having chosen the seat next to him.

The meeting processed with only a few interruptions and ended as all things do.

 **Authors Note**

That is the end of the chapter (obviously). I know that was kind of boring but the next chapter get exciting! Thank for reading and let me know if there is something wrong. Also just so you all know, I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians. :P


End file.
